falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Colonel Green's Quest
Colonel Green's Quest was going to be a quest in Van Buren, the canceled Fallout 3 by Black Isle Studios. It is located in the Reservation. Background When the player first meets Colonel Green, he will seem like any other ghoul in regards to Willem Clark. However, Green is one of a few ghouls with independent thought and would like the player to find out in depth information about Willem's true plans for the Reservation's future. As it turns out, Green does not see eye-to-eye with Willem when it comes to contact with outside human communities. Green would prefer the ghouls remain somewhat isolationists and build up a formidable defense just in case anyone decides to attack the Reservation. Willem, on the other hand, wants to establish friendly contact with well developed outside human communities, or at least that is what Willem wants everyone topside to believe. What's fishy about this "friendly" scenario is that Green has always known Willem to despise smooth skins and has looked for ways to ensure the ghouls take over as the predominant sentient species on Earth. If, as Green suspects, Willem is being deceitful and looking for ways to take the battle to the outside communities, Green would like to find out about it and then try to stop it. His reasoning is that to attack an outside community would only set that community up as a martyr and earn the Reservation the wrath of all smooth skins. All out war is not what Green wants and he will try to convince the player to find out if that is Willem's true intent. Walkthrough The first phase of Green's quest is for the player to "volunteer" to be the Reservation's ambassador of good faith. The player can find out about this position from Measles, Willem, and/or Green. In a nut shell, Willem needs a smooth skin liaison to communicate to the well established outside human communities about the Reservation's desire to build a rail system to further trade and quicken travel. Willem will offer trade in ammo, firearms, radiation removal, etc. If the player accepts the position, it is his job to convey these wishes to either Hoover Dam or New Canaan – the two most established human communities. Should either say yes (and they probably should), the player will return to inform Willem about the success. Next, Willem will ask the player to find a heavy duty lift cable so the lift at the Reservation can be made functional again (he'll actually convey the request for the cable at the same time the player accepts the ambassador gig). Doing these two things will grant the player access to Sub-Levels 1 & 2 so the player can have a radiation proof area to rest (level 1) and a place to modify weapons and make ammo (level 2). Phase two entails finding dissenters to help the player gather information about Willem's plans. Two contacts are Marty, the chem. lab ghoul who's running side drug trafficking, and Fred, the oldest living slave in the Reservation. Both contacts will give hints as to dirty bomb research, a "super" cannon of some sort (Nuclear Nellie), and the procreation experiments. The player will be expected to convey this information to Colonel Green. The more dissenters the player can uncover and then tell Green, the better Green will feel about trying to later take over. Stage three involves getting the player into Sub-level 3; the level where all the confirmative information rests. The best way is after the player returns the last prisoner to Tibbets Prison and learns of Fort Abandon being the central headquarters for the NCR troops, the player has the option of telling Willem about the NCR threat. Willem, concerned and intrigued with this new information, will invite the player to a personal meeting on Sub-Level 3, Willem's office. Here the player can try to convince Willem to use the dirty bomb on Fort Abandon, provided the player is convincing enough about the NCR danger (Persuade > 85). Willem is pretty hard to convince since he thinks an established community like Hoover Dam or New Canaan is a bigger, long term threat. Also, Willem is curious as to how the player found out about Nuclear Nellie and will insist on knowing how the player acquired the information. If the player spills the beans about Marty and Fred, Willem will show his thanks by allowing the player to live, but he will have to leave the Reservation and not look back. If the player includes Colonel Green in the tattle-tale, Willem will be most appreciative and agree to take out Fort Abandon before hitting either New Canaan or Hoover Dam. The most optimum outcome for using Nuclear Nellie on Fort Abandon is for the player to first tell Green about the NCR threat at Fort Abandon – this is contingent on if the player already did stage one and two of this quest. Colonel Green would instantly know that the NCR at Fort Abandon is a threat to all ghouls and smooth skins and would then muster up the courage to overthrow Willem Clark. Green will ask the player if he would like to help in the upcoming battle and promises, if they are victorious, to use Nuclear Nellie on Fort Abandon as soon as possible. Colonel Green's men are extremely loyal to Green, so the player will have a formidable force to help with the battle against Willem Clark. The battle between Green and Clark will start in the Town at the main elevator. Green will convey through floats that the Trading Post was already taken over by the gatling gun operators who were loyalists to Green, so the player needn't worry about that area. The elevator battle should be fairly short and sweet, with a handful of armed Clark loyalists shooting at the player and Green's men. The regular ghoul civilians will cower in their shanty tents, except maybe a handful of extremist zealots. After the Town battle, the player's troops will go to Sub-Level 1 and get the occupants there to surrender after the four or five Clark loyal guards get shot in the eyes (or whatever other attack kills them). From there, the Green brigade will head down to Sub-level 2 and finish off the guards there. Once the last guard is wasted, Green will override the Sub-level 3 elevator and head down with the PC. There, Green, his men, and the PC will be met with more Clark guards in addition to two other born ghouls and Measles & Belle. If Measles is part of the PC's group, Measles will turn on the player at this time (what, you thought Measles would let the PC beat on daddy?). If the PC slept with Belle, she will not be in the battle. Instead, she will be hiding out in one of the shanty shacks awaiting the outcome of the battle (hey, we need that ghoul junior slide show for the end of the game). Once the epic combat is over, the PC not only can get the full story about Nuclear Nellie, but also the whole ghoul procreation process. Also, since the PC accompanied Green in the battle and earned Green's respect, all the human slaves will be freed and given the necessary equipment to traverse the radioactive wasteland safely. The player may then access Willem's computer to get the launch codes for Hermes XIII, since Willem never locked out his computer. Lastly, Green will make good on his promise of firing Nuclear Nellie on Fort Abandon, and may even conduct actual friendly trade with the other human communities – for reals! Now, if by some chance the player has a yellow streak down his back and does not accompany Green in the battle, Green will still win the fight, but all the slaves will not be freed, and two of the non-speaking born ghouls will have escaped the battle to meet the player in a later "random" encounter (cue sinister music). The player will still have access to Willem's computer, but will not have any bargaining power to negotiate the slaves' freedom. Also, Green will fire Nuclear Nellie on Fort Abandon, but he will resort to his original plan of isolationism for the Reservation ghouls. If the player does not want to deal with all the above crap, he can choose the Commando approach. Of course, the player will have to be VERY high level to waste all these well trained ghouls – a level that would coincide with the second half of the game, close to or after the player returns all the prisoners to Tibbet's Prison. Character type completion breakdown # Combat Boy, Science Boy – Just agree to work with Green. If the player hasn't shot any Reservation ghouls in the face, the offer will come up. # Diplomacy Boy – Not much beyond what is described in the Description. Green might give up his motivations a bit quicker than average. # 'Stealth Boy ' – If the player sneaks into Town and stumbles upon Colonel Green and his men, Colonel Green will make demands on the PC in exchange for the PC's life. Green wants the PC to "volunteer" himself as a good will ambassador for the ghouls. Willem Clark wants to supposedly establish friendly contact with the more established human communities in the wasteland, and Colonel Green will think the player a perfect fit. The catch is that Green also wants the player to discover any secret plans Willem may have devised. Green will sweeten the deal with less expensive, but much better weapons, armor, ammo, and of course MONEY! See Description for the rest. Sources * Reservation design document Category:Van Buren quests